The Tale of the Immortal Protector
by J.M. Hardwell
Summary: If I was immortal and could create anything from thin air, what would I do? Go across the different universes and conquer planets of course. Join me on my adventures across the stars as I fight monsters, armies, and people.
1. Pilot

**Hello, Hardwell here, welcome to the world where I am immortal and I can create anything I want. I own the Zentheran ships (Type X, Type 14 AS, Type 51 HD, Type 1 SC, Type 10 SB) the rest are owned by their respective owners. Now enjoy the Pilot.**

A massive fleet of ships floated in orbit above Earth. Several Gaiderohl Battleships, Galmania Battleships, Galmus Battleships, Andromeda Battleships, Lexington Battle Carrier, K'T'Inga Battle Cruisers, Negh'var Battleships, Vor'cha Battleships, D'deridex warbirds, Destroia Heavy Astro Cruiser, Kelcapia High Speed ACr, Guipellon Carriers, Type 14 Assault ships, Type 51 heavy dreadnoughts, Type 1 Super Carriers, Type 10 Super Battleships Imperial class SD, and Venator Class SD's.

The Flagship of this fleet dwarfed the ships around it. The ship was named the _Song of Peace_. But among the soldiers on the ships and throughout the multiverse it was known by several. Some being 'God's Chariot', 'Demon From Space', and the most well known 'Pandora'.

This ship of course was a Type-X Ultra Class Carrier. Instead of the normal Silver metal the _Song of Peace_ was painted white with red stripes, and a massive symbol allying itself to one man.

This symbol was of an Iron Cross. Every ship in the fleet held this symbol, and the man who used it was none other than John Hardwell.

John Hardwell stood on the bridge of the _Song of Peace_. A holographic image of Earth with his fleet was in the center of the massive room. Clones in clone trooper armor walked around and did their duties.

The door to the bridge opened and a single man walked in. Carter Riley was John's second in command, and long time friend. He wore an almost identical uniform to John. John's was a white officer's uniform, while Carter's was grey.

"Which universe are we heading to first?" Carter stood next to John and looked at the hologram. "John. This isn't a map of the multiverse."

"Yeah. No shit-Sherlock. I'm thinking of where to place some space docks and some ships." John floated a hand over an area above the globe and a Ournal spacedock flashed into existence. Several seconds later a fleet of Gamilon ships manned by clones flashed into existence and began to fly into the station. Then an O'Niell class station flashed into existence, several EDF ships flashed into existence near it as well.

John pressed a few floating keys and the Moon appeared. John closed his eyes and hovered his hand over a section of the moon. Slowly a base began to form on the lunar surface. Gamilon, EDF, Zentheran, and Venator starships began to fill the docking bays of the station.

"We are done for now. The lunar base should be enough to keep this area safe for a while." John pressed more keys and a list popped up. Among the list were 'RWBY', 'Star Blazers', 'Star Wars', 'Star Trek', 'Babylon 5', 'Race for Tomorrow', and many more. John mulled over the choices and pressed one. A planet popped up, it's moon cracked and pieces drifting away from it.

"All personnel prepare for inter-dimensional travel." The starships surrounding _Song of Peace_ began to glow with a purple hue. With a massive flash of white the fleet disappeared.

XXXX

Ruby was looking up at the night sky when a bright light light appeared near the moon, then went away as fast as it came. She was curious about what it was but didn't dwell on it any more. Besides, she needed her sleep if she was going to participate in the Vytal tournament.

"Well here we are in the world of RWBY. I want _Crescent Rose_ prepped for launch. Do you wish to join me?" John turned to Carter. He gave John a look between 'Hell yes!' and 'Do you even need to ask?'. "I'll take that as a yes. Also have _Fafnir_ prepped as well." A clone nodded his head and relayed the information. John walked out, Carter following.

Walking down the halls of the _Song of Peace_ a window appeared on the right. On the other side of the window were two Zoelguut-class Super-dreadnoughts. One was painted white with the 'bottom' painted crimson with red stripes going up the sides with black sparsely placed on it.

On either side was a massive black iron cross. While the other was painted ice white, with light blue accents and dark blue lines. John boarded _Crescent Rose_ and the hanger doors for _Song of Peace_ opened up and _Crescent Rose_ slowly moved out of the massive ship, Carter followed in _Fafnir_. Several Gamilon, EDF starships, CCS class battlecruisers, and Acclamator Assault ships followed the two flagships. In total over 500 ships were heading towards Remnant.

"Dex. Play the Mars Attack Theme." A clone nodded and the song began to play.

"Got a little theme music don't we?" John smirked and turned to see a hologram of Carter standing behind him.

"Gotta have a little flair while we travel don't we?" Carter smiled and disappeared. John turned and looked out to the planet in front of him. "Remnant here I come."

 **(The next morning)**

Ruby was walking with her team to the Bullhead docks. They were going to go into Vale for some last minute shopping.

"So are you guys ready to fight in the tournament?" Ruby cheered happily.

"I say bring it on!" Yang slammed her fists together while Blake only smiled and nodded.

"I feel equally prepared to fight in the tournament." Weiss added. Ruby clapped her hands together and looked to see which port had the shortest line.

"We are now entering the atmosphere." A clone droned out. John nodded and watched as the stars began to be replace with a calming blue. Behind _Crescent Rose_ were eight CCS class battlecruisers and four Acclamators followed.

"Good, order the troops to prepare to disembark." John ordered. He didn't know when he had arrived, either before or after the fall of Beacon.

"Ah-hah there's one!" Ruby pointed out to an airship whose line wasn't long. As she made her way towards it she was stopped by an Atlas soldier.

"I'm sorry ma'am but all flights have been grounded." Ruby at the man with confusion. A loud roaring could be heard as the Atlas Frigates began to move over towards Vale.

"What's going on?" Weiss asked, annoyance seeping from her words.

"That's classified information miss." The soldier responded. Weiss was about to retort when the siren began to sound.

Ruby looked out at Vale and saw nothing wrong, no smoke, no fire, no Grimm.

"What's that?!" One of the Haven exchange students pointed up at the sky with horror on their face. Ruby looked up and saw something she couldn't believe. Coming from the sky were nine of the largest airships Ruby had ever seen. All of them were colored white and red. The eight larger ships began to fly in a circular pattern around Vale. Then four triangle shaped airships flew down and began to head towards Beacon along with the smallest of the three different ships.

"Uh guy's?" Ruby took an uneasy step backwards. These airships were massive, easily dwarfing the Atlas airships. The smallest began to lose altitude and landing gear came from the bottom of the ship. The airship then turned and hovered over the area. Purple jets of fire coming from points surrounding the bottom of the airship.

The airship landed and a sound of the engines shutting down alerted everyone that it was done. Ruby stood in awe as she looked at the underside of the airship. It was sleek yet mechanical. Ruby was brought out of her stupor by the sound of more engines. She looked around and saw odd looking airships beginning to land on the walkway to the school. Their doors opened and white clad soldiers ran out and circled around the airship they had come out of. The Atlas soldiers moved to surround the unknown soldiers.

The sound of panels moving made everyone in range turn back to the monstrosity that had just landed. A hatch on the side of the airship opened and a staircase folded out. A guy no older than Ruby walked down the stairs. He wore a black long coat with several colorful pieces that made him look like General Ironwood. Several more white clad soldiers followed him, though these ones had black and red markings on their armor. The guy turned to Ruby and his eyes went wide.

"Ruby Rose?" His voice was deep, deeper than Jaune's but not that deep.

"Ye-yes?" Ruby was nervous. Some random stranger with a massive airship knew her name.

"Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long." The three girls each gave a look of confusion.

"Team RWBY I wish to speak with Ozpin." Ruby was brought out of her confusion by his drastic change in tone.

"Why?" Blake asked defensively. The man made to tell them when a smile came across his lips.

"You wished to speak with me?" Ruby jumped and turned to see who had spoken. It was Ozpin, with a very mad looking Professor Goodwitch.

"Yes, I did. Also Glynda stop glaring at me, you do not scare me." The Professor twitched but continued to glare at the man.

"Well then we shall talk in my office." Ozpin turned to walk when the man held up his hand.

"I wish for teams RWBY and JNPR to join us." The man began to move the catch up with the headmaster, four of his soldiers following.

"Since you four are already here follow us," Ozpin turned to face Goodwitch "Inform team JNPR to join us." The Professor walked off leaving the group. "Shall we?" Ozpin began to walk towards the school. As they passed the groups of white clad soldiers they saluted and the man saluted back.

 **This is only the Pilot, so follow to receive future updates. A new chapter will be added every week.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the length to upload this, some things came up and i wasn't able to post this. But new chapters will be uploaded every other day from now on,**

When they reached the top of the tower Ozpin moved behind his desk and motioned for the man to sit in the chair opposite his desk.

The man took it and leaned back. The elevator dinged and JNPR came into the headmaster's office.

"Professor what is that massive airship doing on our courtyard?" Pyrrha asked. The man turned to see the new arrivals and he smiled.

"Now that everyone is here can begin." The man said. He turned to face Ozpin and motioned for him to ask questions.

"Who are you and why do you want both RWBY and JNPR?" Ozpin asked with seriousness. The members of team JNPR looked at the man with confusion.

"My name is Johnathan Hardwell, and I want them because they are the best of the best." The now named John replied. Ozpin looked interested and smiled.

"Where do you come from John?" The headmaster looked like he was going to enjoy this.

"Let's just say, not from here." John said, his voice sounding sarcastic.

"Another kingdom?" Ren asked. John got up and looked over at Ren.

"Nope, try farther." Everyone looked at John with confusion, not knowing what he meant by 'farther'.

"You come from a different world?" Ozpin asked with glee. John snapped his fingers and turned to face Ozpin.

"There you go. But I am no ordinary alien. I have special powers, and I know secrets you haven't told anyone." Everyone in the room except Ozpin gave a form of a scoff.

"And what do you know Mr. Hardwell?" Ozpin asked with an air of caution. John gave a wicked smile and turned to face the eight teens that he wanted.

He turned to Ozpin and smiled. "Underneath the school is a vault containing the Fall Maiden, Amber. Also I know who took her power and who her associates are." Ozpin's normally stoic appearance faltered a bit, but returned as fast as it went. "Also I know how to find Salem and who works for her."

"Who is the person who took Amber's power?" Ozpin asked with caution. John smiled a cruel smile.

XXXX

"Yes headmaster?" Cinder asked. Two other teens stood behind her with stoic faces.

"Cinder is the one who stole the maiden's power." John pointed at the Haven student who seemed to flinch.

"Mercury and Emerald are her accomplices and would help Cinder rig the fights." Ozpin stood up and walked to stand next to John.

"Well Cinder?" He asked, the woman in question giving a questioning look.

"I don't know what he's talking about." Cinder spoke with an innocent tone.

"Bullshit Cinder. You only stole part of the power and you hunger for all of it." John pointed an accusing finger at Cinder.

"Whatever power you speak of I do not have." Cinder glared at John. John pulled out an object that looked like a pistol and shot Mercury in the leg. Sparks came from the leg and a mechanical whirring noise came from it. John then aimed the gun at Emerald and glared her down.

"Don't you dare use your semblance on me." Emerald shook under John's glare. John finally turned to Cinder and aimed the gun at her. "Kill me or I kill you." The alien threatened.

"What the hell dude!?" Yang yelled. Everyone was in different states of anger or shock. All except for Ozpin.

"Come clean Ms. Fall. I have reason to believe this man." Ozpin motioned to the teen next to him.

"Alright old man." Cinder looked down, then shot a jet of fire at John. When the fire subsided only a charred corpse remained. Then it began to move and flesh began to grow back.

"Oh one more thing," John stood back up and clothing began to cover his body as it reformed. "You can't kill me, I'm immortal." John aimed the pistol back at Cinder and shot her in the stomach.

The blue bolt passed her aura and into her. Cinder fell to the ground and the four soldiers that had come with John grabbed her and dragged her to a corner of the room. "Her plan was to have Mercury throw a fight with Yang, then have Emerald make Yang see Mercury going to kick her so she would attack him. It was to make it seem like Yang attacked a defenseless student and break his leg." Yang looked over at the two teens with a glare.

"Then rig the fight even further to have Pyrrha fight against Penny. During the fight Emerald was going to make Pyrrha see more swords than Penny had, to have Pyrrha use her semblance. The swords would be affected, and wrap around Penny ripping her apart." Ruby gasped and glared daggers at Emerald. The elevator dinged and everyone jumped except Ozpin and John. The door opened and six more alien soldiers came in and took Emerald and Mercury.

"Where are you taking them?" Ozpin looked at John with a questioning gaze. John brought out a small disk shaped device and clicked it. A holographic image of Tetrahedron pop up.

"I'm taking them to the Subspace Dimensional Super Prison codename Babylon. It's a prison I designed for the baddest of the bad. Cinder and her people will be sent to the prison for the rest of eternity. This includes Dr. Watts, Hazel, Tyrian, Salem, Roman, and Adam." Ozpin cocked an eyebrow at the request.

"I'm not sure Ironwood would like the idea of turning over Roman to you." Ozpin smiled and John laughed then his face turned serious.

"If the demands aren't made then Roman will be forcibly removed from Ironwoods ship." Ozpin nodded and walked over and sat at his desk.

"And you need teams RWBY and JNPR for what exactly?" Ozpin poured a cup of coffee and took a sip.

"I need teams RWBY and JNPR for reason I'm not willing to divulge at this time." A collective of confused noises filled the room.

"And with your permission Ozpin I will be leaving with both teams." Ozpin nodded and John stood up and held his hand out. Ozpin took it and shook it. "Alright, go and report back to my ship once you've readied yourselves." John turned and left leaving the eight teens with the Headmaster.

"I wish you all the best of luck. And don't underestimate him, he seems to be even more powerful than he looks." Ozpin spoke calmly. The teens nodded and left the room.

John stood near his flagship and waited for the teens to join him. A fair share of interested people wandered up asking questions, but were turned back by the line of clones that had formed to stop such people. Some of them parted to reveal eight colorful teens with confused expressions.

"Welcome to my ship. I'll give you all a tour." John walked up the staircase and the teams followed. Once inside John showed them around to give them a feel for the ship then they headed to the bridge.

"Wow this looks impressive." Yang looked around the bridge as the clones turned and saluted John. He saluted and the clones returned to their duties.

"You should see some of my other ships." John turned to look out at Vale. The eight CCS class battlecruisers still flew around in circles around the city. "I'm taking control of this planet. But don't worry, I'm not going to persecute your people. I will however station troops in every kingdom, along with weapons to defend your cities and towns against the Grimm." John turned and gave them a comforting smile. The door to the bridge opened and a clone walked in.

"Sir everything is ready and the men have gotten back to their ships." The clone saluted and stood rigid. John saluted and turned to face the front of the ship.

"Take off." The ship rumbled then began to slowly ascend. John turned to find Jaune and made two pill in his hands. "Take these." Jaune did and looked at them.

"What are they?" Jaune asked holding up one of the pills.

"Motion sickness pills. I don't want you ruining my bridge." John could hear Yang trying to hold back a laugh.

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked. Her voice confused and worried.

"To the main fleet in orbit. The battlecruisers flying over Vale will follow us." John heard at least one surprised gasp. John smacked his forehead and turned to a clone.

"Order a shuttle to bring down a transceiver module for the CCT so Ozpin can contact my ship." The clone nodded and relayed the order. John turned to watch as the blue sky began to be replaced with the stars. In the distance several objects could be seen. But one stood out as it came towards them. A Class B Escort Shuttle flew by towards Vale below.

"Is that the fleet?" Blake asked pointing at the massive collection of ships.

"Yep five hundred starships. Though two-hundred sixty-six of them belong to my best friend and associate Carter. His flagship is another Zoelguut glass super dreadnought like this one." John stomped his foot on the floor to emphasis his point. "Though there are many more waiting behind your moon."

"How many?" Ruby asked. John turned around with a wide smile and snapped his fingers. A holographic display came to life showing thousands of ships of varying size and designs. Some looked to be the same design and some looked completely different. Some were small, while others were massive.

"There seems to be something missing right here." Weiss pointed to the center of the fleet and John laughed.

"There is something there. But to put it on this hologram it would be too big." As if on cue the ships in the fleet became smaller and spread themselves out farther. Then the _Song of Peace_ appeared as well as the Remnant moon, which looked about the same size as the monster ship.

"Holy shit! Sorry Rubes." Yang blurted out.

"How big is that ship?" Blake asked, a little more calmly than her partner.

"The Song of Peace is two-thousand miles long, and has enough firepower to destroy a star." John proclaimed. He looked over at Nora who he sower had a murderous glee in her eye. "And no Nora you can't have one." John heard a whimper and something about wanting to blow up planets.

"Why do you have such a large ship?" Pyrrha asked with caution.

"The original purpose of the Type-X Ultra Carrier, which is the Song of Peace's ship class, was a Zentheran super weapon and to carry other starships." John made it so it was only the Song of Peace. "Zentheran warships use a device called a Trans-Dimensional Drive, or TDD. The device eliminates the fourth dimension of Space-Time allowing a ship to instantaneously travel from points A to B. But it uses a lot of energy and the smaller Zentheran ships don't have large enough reactors to travel very far." An animation came up of two ships, a Zentheran light cruiser, and a Zentheran carrier. "So the Zentherans created the carrier class. These were warships with massive reactors that could transport ships longer distances."

"So how far can the Song of Peace travel?" Pyrrha asked John placed a finger on his chin in thought.

"About seventy-five thousand light years, or about one point forty-four times ten to the eighteenth miles." John smiled and turned to face the front yet again. "Ah here's the fleet." John waved his arm to show the fleet of ships around them. There was a collection of 'oohs' and 'ahs'. The mix of white, red, and blue colors made for a sight to behold.

"Sir, we are receiving a transmission from Supreme Admiral Carter." A clone reported.

"Put it through." A holographic image of Carter appeared. He wore a uniform like John but it was grey instead of black.

"I see you have them." John nodded and moved so that Carter could see all eight of them.

"Everyone this is Supreme Admiral Carter Riley; he is my second in command." The eight teens each gave a form of hello.

"So do we have the prisoners?" Carter asked.

"Put me through to Ozpin." John ordered. Several seconds later a holographic image of the headmaster and three other people appeared. "Well looks like Glynda, James, and Qrow decided to join in." The three individuals looked shocked at John knowing their names.

"You called John?" Ozpin asked with a smile.

"Yes, I wanted to know when the prisoners could be transferred over?" John asked with seriousness. James stepped forward and coughed into his hand.

"The Kingdom of Atlas does not wish to turn over Roman Torchwick. Also Atlas wants custody of Cinder and her associates." James said with pride. John scowled and Carter sighed with discontent.

"I'm sorry James, but the Terran Inter-Dimensional Empire _IS_ taking custody of the prisoners, and we already have Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury in our possession and Adam Taurus will be found and taken into our custody. And if Roman Torchwick isn't given over to us within two hours I will take him by force." John hopped the message got through to James, but it probably didn't.

"You should take the offer Jimmy; did you see the ships he had? He could wipe the floor you and never have to leave space." Qrow said in a sober-ish way. James glared at the man then glared at John.

"I say you're bluffing. No one can get into space, let alone a super prison." James gave a cocky smile.

"All right you leave me no choice." Carter smiled and the eight Remnans paled at what John had in store.

"Attention all ships, prepare for orbital bombardment." The five hundred ships in the fleet spread themselves out and armed their weapons.

"All gun ports ready and waiting sir." A clone called out.

"All other ships are reading ready for bombardment when you are Commander." another yelled out.

"You seriously believe you can attack from orbit?" John ignored the General's question and thought of a target.

"Target the ruined city to the north of Vale, wait on my signal to fire." Ozpin looked interested and Qrow laughed.

"You're going to attack Mt. Glen?" Qrow asked. John nodded and turned to look at the group.

"It's a perfect substitute for a Remnant city. It is also unpopulated, and no longer used by the Kingdom of Vale." John answered and turned back to see the planet.

"I like the way he thinks." Qrow said to Ozpin earning a small chuckle from the old headmaster.

"Target locked and awaiting your command." Cried a clone.

"You can't attack Mt. Glen!" James yelled. John turned back to face the General.

"And what are you going to do to stop me General? Are you going to come up into space and destroy all five hundred of my ships?" James began to glare daggers at John that reminded him of Glynda.

"You win." James sighed and lost his posture. Qrow looked surprised and Ozpin smiled.

"I will be sending a shuttle down to pick up Roman, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury. I'll have teams find Adam latter." John informed the General.

"You play a hard bargain Johny." Qrow said with a smile.

"I do indeed Qrow. Order all ships to stand down." A collective sigh went through the eight teens behind John.

"Wait there is one more person I will be taking with me." John looked to Ozpin and the headmaster gave a slight nod.

"Salem will be found and captured by my forces." John stated. Ironwoods eyes grew and a vein began to pulse.

"And we will be taking her into custody." Ironwood looked like he had had it.

"You seriously think you can simply take her?" James asked with the spite he still had. John nondescriptly activated the personal teleporter. In one second John was standing on the bridge of Crescent Rose, the next he was standing in front of James in Ozpin's tower. The sudden appearance shocked everyone except Ozpin.

"I will do as I fucking please James. Ironwood." John got up into Ironwood's face and glared venom at the man.

"You are nothing more than a kid with some fancy toys!" James yelled back. John stepped back and brought out a communicator.

"John to Crescent Rose." John received an answer and breathed in. "Order all ships to open fire on the city." James' mouth fell open and reached inside his coat.

"Go ahead James, shoot me." John held his arms out and waited. Off in the distance behind him, John heard the sounds of the old city being bombarded with a multitude of weapons. James pulled out his pistol and shot John. The man fell to the floor and Glynda began to chastise the general.

"Good shot James." Everyone looked over as John began to stand up, and watched as the dust bullet was pushed out of John's chest and the wound closed up. "Shot me right in the heart."

"How are you even alive?" Glynda asked with disbelief.

"I am an immortal from a different dimension." John stated. "I am virtually a god. As such I came here to defend this world, and take it out of the hands of people like Ironwood."

"What makes you thin-" Qrow stopped James from getting any farther into an argument.

"As such I am posting my troops on Remnant, and a landing zone here." John pointed to the ground.

"You're going to build a base here?" Ozpin asked with a small frown.

"Don't worry Ozpin, the base will look like a new extension of the school." John confirmed. "It will also flow with the look of Beacon academy. It'll be, how do I say, Beacon's own defense fleet." Ozpin looked interested in the idea.

"How many ships will we be outfitted with?" Ozpin asked.

"I will give you," John thought for a moment. "Sixteen ships. Your 'flagship' will be a SDV class Heavy Corvette. You will also get two CRS class light cruisers, four Kelcapia class High Speed Astro Cruisers, and nine Clipitera class Astro Destroyers. The Corvette and Light Cruisers will have some weapon systems removed."

"And which weapon systems are these?" Ozpin asked.

"The Energy Projector will be removed." John replied. Ozpin gave a look as if to say 'What is that?'. "The Energy Projector fires super-heated plasma in a concentrated beam. I do not trust you with such weapons yet."

"I see, a wise decision John." Ozpin stated. He walked over so he was in between John and Ironwood. "Now I trust you will allow Atlas to stay here till the end of the Vytal festival?" Ozpin asked.

"I will, but my troops will be placed as added security. I've seen what James calls security and it's appalling." The general gritted his teeth at the jab, but otherwise stayed in place. "Now if you'll excuse me." John activated the teleporter and was once again on the bridge of _Crescent_ _Rose_.

"Cut transmission." The holographic image of the four Remnans disappeared leaving only Carter.

"That was rough." Carter said with a sigh.

"It was. I don't know how much more of it I could take. I was about to kill the general right then and there." John sighed and sat in the captain's chair. He looked to his left and right to see that RWBY and JNPR were set up with Ruby to his right, and Jaune to his left. They looked at him with worried expressions.

"Well let's get this over with. Send the prisoner ship to pick up the first four prisoners." John watched as the converted Danube class shuttle headed towards Remnant. "I want a science vessel searching for Salem and Adam Taurus immediately."

"I'll take care of this here John." John smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Carter, I'll do that. I'll be having team JNPR stay here." Carter bowed and his image disappeared. "I'll dock with Carter's command ship 'Fafnir', and you'll be boarding it." Team JNPR bowed and left the bridge.

"What do you want us to do sir?" Ruby asked. John turned to look at Ruby and smiled.

"Just keep standing there and looking pretty." John said, his voice tired. Ruby blushed and turned back.

"You okay there?" Yang asked, John stood up and sighed.

"No." This surprised the four remaining teens. "If you'll excuse me I'll be retiring to my quarters. Come get me if we are under attack." John turned and left the bridge to his quarters.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long to put this next chapter out, I've been busy with life and such, but here we are. Chapter 2 of The Tale of the Immortal Protector.**

 **I still own nothing from this except any Zentheran ships, those I do own.**

John awoke to a knocking on his door. He checked the clock and saw that it read twelve thirty. 'It's only been an hour?' John asked himself. Another knocking on his door reminded John why he had awoken.

"Coming." John called out and removed the blankets from his bed. He stood up and opened the door. There in the doorway stood Ruby. "Ruby?" The girl made a squeak and jumped.

"I came to check up on you. Since you seemed stressed earlier." Ruby replied sheepishly.

"I'm fine now I guess, you want to come in?" Ruby nodded and John stepped aside and let the girl in. "You know I was thinking Miss Rose." Ruby's face turned a tad pink.

"What were you thinking?" She asked. John could hear the slight happiness in her voice. John sat down at a table in the cabin and motioned for Ruby to sit. She did and looked stiff.

"I was thinking of giving teams RWBY and JNPR commands in my military," John said. Ruby was at a loss for words.

"Really?" Ruby finally said. John nodded his head.

"Yes you would all become commanders after you have graduated from Beacon." John said.

"So should I call you sir then?" Ruby asked.

"John." John said. Ruby looked at John with confusion. "Please call me John. All the clones call me sir and Carter is the only one who doesn't. It would be great if you guys could."

"Okay, John." Ruby smiled and John did as well. "Tell me why did you chose us to be in your military?" Ruby asked. John sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know, I figured that my Vice Supreme Admiral would need to be a powerful individual such as your self." Ruby's face turned red and she was at a loss for words. "I will be giving you command of seventy ships. But in all actuality you will have command over three-hundred and seventy starships." Ruby's mouth hung open and her face turned a darker shade of red.

"That's a lot of ships." Ruby stated with a chipper whisper. John laughed and nodded. "Oh also team JNPR left a while ago, and the prison transport arrived on a ship apparently called the Botany Bay?" John nodded and typed on a group of keys. An image of a modified Guipellion class Astro Carrier appeared. The bottom two decks had been closed up to be used as a prison ship. On the top deck were several Danube class shuttles and Republic gunships.

"The Botany Bay is a modified carrier that acts as a prison barge. We are to escort the ship to Babylon." John stood up and gathered his uniform.

"I'll be outside." Ruby said as she left the room. John striped and put the uniform on. He left the room to see Ruby waiting outside. As he made his way to the bridge, Ruby followed.

"Wait, we need the other five." John sighed as he slammed his hand on the wall next to him.

" _Sir we have located the last five wanted criminals_." A clone spoke through the coms.

"That's… convenient." John pressed the com button on a com panel. "I'll be there in a few minutes, have them arrested and the proper restraints used for Salem and the others." John took his finger off the button and continued his walk to the bridge.

Once there they watched as five Runabouts took off from the Botany Bay and headed for the planet surface.

"When they get to Babylon what will you do with them?" Ruby asked. She stepped so she was a bit in front of John.

"Well, we'll lock them up for the rest of eternity." John stated.

"But wouldn't they die?" Ruby asked with innocence.

"No. Babylon exists in a place where time isn't the same. They live and go about their days, but they will never age." Ruby made an 'oh' motion with her mouth and nodded her head.

"Can they escape?" Ruby asked next. John shook his head.

"No possible way. The prison is designed to counter any and all abilities of the prisoner. In the event of a prisoner escape the entire station is sent on an irreversible self destruct. Also the guards are not human, but AI drones programed to kill any prisoner if they are close to escaping. And if they do escape they cannot use any of the prison's ships." John said.

"Why not?" Was Ruby's reply.

"None of the ships the Prison has have engines. They are just for show. The only ship the prison owns that can travel in and out of the dimension is the Botany Bay." John answered.

"And it doesn't enter the dimension unless under heavy escort!" Ruby concluded. John snapped his fingers. "That's a lot of security."

"Well when you have a prison that holds the baddest of the bad, there is no such thing as too much security." John said with a grin. Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Sir, the soldiers sent to deal with Salem are having trouble." A clone spoke out. John walked over and looked at the request.

"Ruby," The girl in question pointed to herself. "Get your team. We're going to Remnant." John stormed off the bridge, Ruby following.

John grabbed a rifle and looked it over. "Can't you make one out of thin air?" Yang asked. John turned and held up the rifle.

"This rifle is specially designed to kill Salem if needed." John cocked the bolt and a hum came from it. "I hope to not use it, but if I must then I must." John powered down the weapon and slung in over his shoulder. Unlike the four girls in the room he wore armor. The armor was Phase One ARF trooper armor, with some personal modifications

"Commander." A clone said. John looked up to see a clone walk up in phase one armor. "The dropship is ready." John nodded.

"Who was that?" Ruby asked. John placed his helmet on and rolled his head around.

"That was Cesar, commander of all my ground troops. Come on, the guys are waiting _._ " John walked out of the armory, the four girls walking behind him. When they got to the hangar a D77-TC Pelican dropship awaited them. The outside was painted matte black and the windows were replaced with metal panels. The nose gun was replaced with a much larger version of the Z-6 rotary cannon.

"That looks big and scary." Ruby said with awe causing John to laugh.

"It's a modified dropship. It has improved armor, weapons, and a cloaking device _._ " John banged on the side of the ship.

"Cloaking device?" Ruby asked tilting her head to the side.

"Hit it!" John yelled. A warping sound filled the room as the dropship shimmered like a mirage then disappeared. The four girls gasped and looked in disbelief. John banged the side of the hull again, showing that it was still there. "The cloaking device bends light around the object you wish to hide. Come, feel it _._ " John motioned them over and they went over. They were all nervous about touching it but eventually did.

"You're right, it's still here. Yet it's not visible." Weiss exclaimed. Yang agreed and Blake only nodded.

"All right let's get onboard people _._ " John moved to where the back of the dropship was as it decloaked, the four girls followed.

"Sir." An ARC trooper saluted as John turned the corner, jumping over the landing leg. The ARC trooper's armor was white with black and red stripes in several areas. John saluted back and stepped to the side to show team RWBY.

"Alpha, this is team RWBY. They are from the planet below and could probably give you a run for your money _._ " John jabbed the clone in the side, electing a chuckle from the man.

"I doubt that Supreme Commander." The clone bet.

"They have in extent superpowers; I wouldn't count on it." John joked. "Team RWBY this is Alpha one, leader of Alpha Squad _._ " Alpha nodded and looked over the four girls.

"So, you four are warriors?" The four girls nodded. "Good. I won't have to remind you that what we are about to do is dangerous. We are going to hell, if hell spawned monsters." Alpha barked. The four girls nodded in acknowledgment. "Let's go, our TI is dangerous and our boys need our help." Alpha turned around and entered the Pelican, John and RWBY followed. Once inside the ramp closed and the dropship took off. The Pelican flew out of the _Crescent Rose_ 's hanger bay down to the planet surface.

"So Alpha what are you?" Yang asked with a semi-serious tone.

"Me and my boys are ARC troopers. Advanced Recon Commandos. We're the best of the best." Several cheers in agreement sounded from the rest of Alpha squad.

"So you're specialists?" Weiss asked. Alpha one nodded and motioned to the rest of Alpha squad.

"A-two is our demo man, A-three is our sniper, and A-four is our tech guy." Each clone gave a form of hello to the four girls. "Alpha Squad is also known as Doom Squad."

"And why is that?" Blake asked in a neutral tone.

"Because we get sent on the missions the Supreme commander deems necessary to intervene little lady." Alpha three said with a slurred voice. Blake shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"I wouldn't try it Alpha three. Blake could kill you before you even knew she had moved _._ " John warned the ARC trooper. Blake mouthed a thank you to John. John stood up and entered the center of the bay.

"Once we reach the surface we will move as a team to Salem's castle, here." A hologram came up of the area. A castle at the top of a mountain was highlighted with red. "We'll storm the castle and take Salem prisoner."

"And if we can't capture her, we use your special gun." Yang said lazily.

"Yes, I'll use the special gun." John said with a sigh. "But we have hand cuffs and weapons that nullify her powers. The gun is for the worst case scenario _._ "

"In case the Grimm get to bad?" Ruby asked. John nodded and pointed to Alpha one.

"But that's what Alpha squad and you guys are for. Me, and Cesar will attempt to arrest Salem." John said. The hologram changed to an image of a woman. "This is our target, Salem _._ "

"She looks nice, but I don't know about the veins." Alpha four said to Alpha three.

"To bad we have to arrest her." Alpha three said back.

"Oh also Alpha three and four, her skin is white and her eyes are red and black _._ " John informed the two, to try and stop their fantasies.

"That doesn't stop me sir." Alpha four stated. John sighed and turned off the hologram.

"Alright let's get ready men!" John yelled out. The ARC troopers stood up and grabbed their weapons. John slammed the button on ramp door and it began to open. The sound of rushing wind filled the cabin. Bellow the surface looked like a hellscape. Massive purple crystals protruded from the ground, and the grey earth was bathed in an unnatural purplish glow.

"Look's like hell sir!" Cesar yelled over the wind. John looked over and nodded his head.

"It'll be hell!" John yelled back. "The Grimm will spawn in pools! Kill them before they have a chance to spawn completely!" John ordered. Cesar nodded and relayed the orders to Alpha squad. "Also, have drones on stand-by if needed!"

"Those things haven't been tested sir!" Cesar protested. John looked over at the clone.

"They're ready!" John yelled. Cesar sighed and ordered for the drones to be ready. The Pelican made a wide turn and landed on the rocky ground. The group of soldiers and huntresses jumped out of the Pelican. Once they had left the Pelican took off, leaving them alone.

"This place gives me the creeps." Alpha-two said. The four-man team stood close together and aimed their weapons around the area. Team RWBY armed their weapons and got into a combat stance. John held out his left arm and a holographic screen appeared around his arm.

"Salem's fortress is this way _._ " John took out what looked like an AR-15, but shoots bolts of energy that instantly disintegrate biological matter. He began walking in a direction. Cesar followed, pulling out a DC-15A. Alpha followed next, with team RWBY last.

After several minutes of walking they came across a hill overlooking a valley. At the top of the hill was a large castle. Around them mutilated corpses of the clones sent to capture Salem were thrown around. The gunships they took were torn to shreds, sparks and fire coming from the broken vehicles.

"What happened here?" Cesar asked with disgust. RWBY wasn't fairing any better. The bloody scene around them made Weiss gag, Yang lose her balance, Blake turn green, and tears started to well up in Ruby's eyes.

"Shit! Get ready _._ " John switched from his rifle to an SMG. He aimed it towards empty space.

"I see them! Multiple contacts approaching on sensors!" Alpha-four said. The rest of Alpha squad and Cesar formed a circle with John. Team RWBY took their own defensive strategy and waited. The sound of snarling and growling floated through the air. Then a Beowolf appeared over the side of the hill. A rain of blue bolts hit the beast killing it. Then more came over, and the fire fight began. Grimm after Grimm were slaughtered by the group, and there seemed to be no end in sight.

"Sir I suggest we use those drones to cover us while we get the TI!" Alpha-one yelled over the sounds of battle. John nodded and placed his fingers to his helmet.

"This is John; Oblivion Protocol is in effect." John said. Ruby was confused by what he meant, but then a screeching sound grabbed everyone including the Grimm's attention. An odd looking vehicle screamed across the sky and ten round objects fell from the ship. They stopped then began to make their way towards the group. As they came closer, Ruby could make out more detail on the objects. They had four cannons on each side of their body, it's 'face' had a red eye in the top right corner. Numbers were placed in the center of the drone's face, 100-110.

The drone's stopped above them and formed a circle, then they dropped down to be at their height. White scanning beams came from the front of the drones. The drone that Ruby had remembered having one-hundred painted on the front gave a sound of disapproval, then an alarm spread through the ten drones. The area's their guns were pushed out and they began to open fire on the Grimm. The volume of all forty guns firing at around the same time was defining.

They stopped as soon as they started, then they began to push outwards except for one-hundred. It turned around and scanned John and the others. It gave a sound of approval before joining the rest of the drones.

"Not even Atlas has that kind of fire-power." Weiss said meekly. John turned to face Weiss, making her stiffen.

"That's not even the tip of the ice berg. These are only Enforcement and Defense Drones, or EDDs for short." John spoke pridefully. "They could take care of more Grimm than General Ironwood could ever hope to kill with his Atlesian Knights." Weiss scoffed then looked around at the hundreds of disappearing Grimm bodies. "Let's go, Salem is waiting."

 **All ships and other lore can be found on my tumblr at: johnathanhardwell**


End file.
